


Ivory and Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And she can deal with Sirius' shit, F/M, Good Peter Pettigrew, M/M, Marlene is a force to be reckoned with, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, PETER PETTIGREW EXISTS, Remus and Lily have the ultimate friendship, i guess?, oh my god they were roommates, remus and sirius are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history.”― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian GrayLily and Remus have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Until Remus is sent to boarding school and everything changes. It's hard to juggle a full course load, a stupidly hot room mate, socks that mysteriously go missing, and a long distance best friend. Catastrophe (and very cold feet) are inevitable.(Or, Lily and James try to get Remus and Sirius together while Peter tries very hard not to fail Chemistry.)





	1. Prologue: Lily

"Remus you're going to tear a hole in my carpet," Lily says. Remus, her best friend, is pacing furiously in her bedroom. She’s pretty sure he's going to die of exhaustion before he manages to spit out what he's worried about.  
  
"Lily." He stops and looks pointedly at her.  
  
"Remus." She looks back at him expectantly. He comes over to sit next to her on the bed. He's silent. She waits for him to speak. The sun streaming through her window makes his hair look like gold. It reminds her of that time they’d spent all day in the field behind her house, just lying in the warm glow, with the grass stabbing through their cotton shirts. It was almost nightfall before he’d told her what was really bothering him.  
  
"Lily, I'm going to boarding school."  
  
She freezes. Whatever she was expecting, this isn’t it. “What?”  
  
"We're leaving in two days."  
  
Her face is still frozen in shock and she can feel her ears heat up the way they usually do when she’s angry and fighting to stay calm. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
He gets up and starts pacing again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how. You had so many plans for next year and I didn’t want to…” He trails off. He’s still pacing.  
  
Lily closes her eyes and falls back onto her bed. The ceiling fan spins and her eyes follow it in lazy circles.  
  
After a few moments of silence, she sits back up and looks at Remus. His posture is rigid and she’s known him long enough to recognize the tiredness in his eyes. "Remus," she says. She pats the bed next to where she's sitting and motions for him to sit. He does, folding his limbs gingerly like he's scared She’s going to breathe fire at him or start crying or both. She doesn't do either of these things. "I'm not mad." She pauses and rethinks her wording. "Well I am mad you didn't tell me. But I'm not mad that you're leaving." She smiles and pushes him playfully. "You better call and write to me, okay? Don't forget that."  
  
He looks at her like she's crazy. "Of course I'll call. Every day. I'll tell you how great my classes are and you'll tell me to try and make friends and I'll complain about my roommate. We'll still be best friends, just... long distance ones."  
  
“You’re never getting rid of me,” she says, laughing a bit. He smiles for the first time that day and she suddenly feels a rush of affection for him. Her arms are around his thin frame in an instant.  
  
They stay like that for a while, before they break apart. She knows it won’t be the last time she sees him, but somehow it still feels like a goodbye.

 

Lily says goodbye for real the next day. The morning is cool and Remus is, predictably, wearing one of his classic grandma cardigans. She’d jokingly given him a book on how to knit for Christmas when they were 12 and he’d given her the most ridiculous looking knitted socks the next year and an ugly sweater for her birthday as revenge. It took her threatening to burn his wardrobe for him to stop.  
  
He’s holding a dog-eared copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray in one hand and a small suitcase in the other. Lily walks over to him. She’s still wearing her pajamas since it is early in the morning and she’s never been a very early riser. Remus isn’t the type to wake up early either, which is why it surprises her to see him looking so bright-eyed.  
  
Lily forces a smile. “You’ll call when you get there?”  
  
“Definitely.” He says, not missing a beat. He lifts the suitcase into the back of the car.  
  
He told her his dad was driving him, but she doesn’t see him anywhere. “Where’s—”  
  
“He’s coming. He went to go grab my other suitcase.”  
  
Lily laughs. “Let me guess. This one,” she points to the suitcase in the car, “is filled with books.” She raises an eyebrow.  
  
He grins at her. “Textbooks too actually.”  
  
Lily shrugs. “Close enough.” She sees his dad coming out of his house and walking over to them.  
  
“Hello, Lily! Good to see you.” He nods at Lily and puts Remus’ other suitcase in the trunk of the car.  
  
“Good to see you too.”  
  
He turns towards Remus. “We’ve got to head out now. You ready?”  
  
Remus nods and looks at Lily. She gives him an encouraging smile. “Go, have fun, and make friends, you dork.”  
  
He gives her a quick hug. “I’ll miss you, Lily.”  
  
“Oh hush, it’s not like I’ve died.” He laughs and gets into the car.  
  
Lily waves and waves as she watches her best friend fade into the horizon.


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Lily's Not-Boyfriend on a train, James' aunt and uncle are very nice, and Sirius is his usual hot self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter and gave kudos! I hope you enjoy this (slightly longer) one!

The car ride to the train station is quiet. Remus spends it idly staring out the window at the suburban neighbourhoods they pass. It's early, so there isn’t much traffic. By the time they reach the train station, the sky is a bruised purple.  
  
The car stops and Remus' father steps out of the car, opening Remus' door for him. He spills out his seat, gangly limbs falling over themselves in an effort to right himself on the pavement. He imagines it's like watching someone trip in slow motion. Or like seeing a baby giraffe trying to stand for the first time. He feels oddly self-conscious, even though he doubts anyone cares. It's too early for people to notice anything but their need for coffee.  
  
His father smiles at him, but it doesn't reach his eyes. His father has always been soft-spoken, but Remus can tell that he will be missed.  
  
Remus steps forward and tugs his father into a quick hug before grabbing his suitcase from the back of the car. The noise of the train station is comfortingly familiar in a way that makes Remus ache. He can feel something desperate clawing out of his stomach, and he wants so badly to go home, back to what he's known all his life. Remus has always been one to look before he leaps and it suddenly feels like he's being forced into a blindfold and told to leap off a cliff. It's like the ground has been ripped out from under his feet and he's falling, and there's nothing beneath him but air and emptiness and no safety net.  
  
It seems ironic that he was the one telling Lily it would be okay the day before because now he feels like he's spinning out of control.  
  
Remus knows the train is going to be here in twenty minutes, so he murmurs his goodbyes into his father's shoulder as they hug again. He watches the car drive away and sits down on a bench to wait, trying his best to ignore the feeling in his chest.  
  
He rummages through his backpack, figuring that if he has some time he might as well call Lily. He doesn't bother trying to find her name in his contacts list and instead punches the numbers in himself.  
  
"Hello, this is Lily the greatest human in the entire universe, how may I help you?"  
  
Remus has the sudden urge to laugh and cry simultaneously, but instead, he just says, "Hey."  
  
"Why hello there Remus!" Lily pauses. "Don't you have a train to catch?"  
  
"I have twenty minutes, so I thought I'd call and say hi."  
  
"Hi. Hang on I have to go for a sec. Be right back." She stops, and he can hear her talking to someone else. He waits, feeling the cold of the metal bench he's on bleed through his cardigan.  
  
"Ugh sorry. Petunia invited Vernon over without telling Mum. Again."  
  
Remus can hear the disgust in her voice. He's never been particularly fond of Petunia's boyfriend, but Lily's never been one to show dislike so easily. "That bad?"  
  
"Worse. They were kissing in her room when Mum found them, and she didn't have a shirt on. Mum went ballistic."  
  
Remus winces. "Wow. Sounds... intense."  
  
"Yeah, it was. I'm not sure how she thought she could get away with it. Mum has incredible hearing. And then..." Lily keeps going, but Remus is only half listening. The other half of him is wondering if their friendship will be strong enough to weather his absence. Part of him wants to hang up the phone and steep in his sadness, but that seems like a terrible idea, even to him.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Remus jumps. "Think of what?" Remus hears Lily sigh.  
  
"Think of the fact that Vernon Dursley is a pig that is most likely having sex with my sister?"  
  
Remus scrambles for something to say. Apparently, he's stayed quiet for too long because Lily is sighing again.  
  
"You weren't listening were you?"  
  
Remus drums his fingers on his leg. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just... nervous."  
  
Lily speaks after a long pause. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making it about me."  
  
Remus almost laughs at the irony. "You're the one that has to deal with Vernon Dursley. I'm just... distracted is all."  
  
"Remus listen to me." Her voice is warm and oh so familiar. It holds fierce passion, the kind that Lily uses when she's trying to convince Remus that everything's going to be fine. "You are brilliant. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I know you're making that face you make when you don't believe me, but I swear to god you're the most genuine person I've ever met. You're going to be just fine, I promise. And if you're not, I'll hitchhike all the way up to your posh school and punch the living daylights out of whoever you want me to."  
  
Remus knows that Lily's words are an exaggeration of epic proportions, but her words make him feel better all the same.  
  
"I love you, Lily." He smiles slightly.  
  
"Love you too, you dork."

By the time Remus finally gets on the train it's almost mid-morning. He fishes around in his backpack and withdraws a bag of crisps. It's not much for a good breakfast, but he decides to save the rest of his food for later.  
  
He spends most of the train ride staring out the window at the blur of green. Sometimes he opens his book, but somehow his mind can't seem to grasp any of the words, like throwing darts at a piece of marble.  
  
The train stops and Remus looks out the window again, startled. It's not his station and for a second Remus is confused. He figures it must be a stop along the way and settles back into his seat, only to be disturbed again by someone slamming into the seat facing him.  
  
The first thing Remus notices about him is his hair. It's shaggy and dark, and if Remus is being honest, a bit like a rat's nest. He's wearing glasses that sit a bit crookedly on his nose. Upon closer inspection, Remus realizes that the lenses are severely scuffed.  
  
Remus narrows his eyes. "Hello."  
  
The boy's face splits into a grin. "Hullo. My name's James." He extends his hand out.  
  
Remus takes his hand and shakes it warily. "Remus." James doesn't seem to be dangerous, but it never hurts to be careful.  
  
James is still grinning. "Oh, I know."  
  
Remus felt cold fear creeping up his neck. "What?"  
  
"Not like that. We've met before remember? I'm James Potter." James frowns.  
  
Remus runs the name through his mind. Potter... "Oh! You're Maggie's cousin! You're the one Lily punched..." He trails off. Magnolia Fleamont lived close to Lily's house, by extension, close to Remus'. Her cousin, James Potter, the James sitting in front of Remus now, had come to visit one summer. James had spent that summer trying (and failing) to ask Lily out. The summer had ended with James serenading her in a way Remus thinks was supposed to be romantic, but instead ended with a punch in the eye and a broken nose.  
  
"Lily Evans? You know her?" James is now leaning against the window. Remus thinks it's supposed to look cool or suave or something, but frankly, James looks more like a lost puppy.  
  
"Of course I know her. She's my best friend."  
  
James winces. "Does she hate me?"  
  
Remus sighs. "I'm not going to give you advice, but asking a girl you just met out by reenacting a scene from a cheesy rom-com isn't always the best idea."  
  
James winces again. "Yeah, it really wasn't one of my best.” He pauses. “Where you headed?”  
  
Remus pulls out a pamphlet. It’s one of the student handouts he’d gotten in the mail. “Wenlock Academy of Arts and Science,” he reads off it.  
  
James’ face lights up in a grin and he sits straight up in his seat. “You’re going to Warts?”  
  
Remus’ forehead furrows in confusion. “Warts?”  
  
James smirks. “It’s a nickname. I started there a couple years ago.” James pauses abruptly. “You’re too old to be a first year.”  
  
Remus sighs. “I’m a transfer. Its for…” he trails off. “Never mind. I’m an incoming 5th year.”  
  
If James notices Remus’ pause, he doesn’t say anything about it. “I’m a 5th year too!”  
  
Remus nods and absently fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater. He’s tempted to text Lily about this turn of events, but right as he’s about to, a wave of fatigue rolls over him. “I’m gonna try and sleep if that’s alright with you.”  
  
James makes a gesture to go ahead and it’s the last this Remus sees before he gives in to his exhaustion.

Remus is bone tired by the time they reach Wenlock. Somehow sleeping on the train made him more groggy than he was before. His parents had arranged for someone to wait for him at the station, but James offered to take him instead and suddenly he was being dragged to meet James’ aunt and uncle.  
  
James’ aunt had curly brown hair piled into a bun. Remus wasn’t quite sure how it manages to stay on her head, but he was certain it probably involved magic. Or maybe just lots and lots of bobby pins. Her eyes were kind, and they sparkled with the same sort of mischief and trouble in James’.  
  
His uncle looked more severe than kind, but his face had broken into a wide grin as soon as he’d seen James.  
  
And now he’s here. Standing in front of a school that looks more like a medieval castle than a boarding school. Remus isn’t sure what to think, but he isn’t allowed much time to because James is walking inside and Remus is following him.  
  
Remus and James are greeted by a girl and a boy that don’t look much older than 16. They’re seated at a wooden table that looks about as old as most of the decor in the entrance hall.  
  
“Jamsie! You missed the feast!” the girl remarks. “It was a riot. The firsties looked so scared.” And then she notices Remus. “Ah you’re the transfer. Remus right?”  
  
He nods mutely. There’s a shuffling of papers and then the girl withdraws a key. “You’re a lion! Room 36. Jamsie can show you.” She hands him the key along with a red card.  
  
She fixes James with a glare until he finally lets out a yes. She looks back at Remus. “I’m Beatrice. You can call me Bea.” She sighs and points at the boy. “This is my useless twin, Bellamy.”  
  
The boy glowers at her and Bea laughs. “Anyway, there’s four houses. You’re in Red house. The mascot is a lion. There’s also Green, Blue, and Yellow. They’re snakes, eagles, and badgers respectively. I’m a lion and Bell’s a snake. We’re both prefects.”  
  
Remus feels a bit like he’s drowning in information. Apparently it shows on his face, because James leads him away a moment later. “It’s a bit much to take in for a newbie. Let me know if you have any questions, okay?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
James’ brow furrows. “For what?”  
  
Remus shakes his head. “Nothing its… nothing.” He’s probably just tired.  
  
James grins. “Then let’s get going.”  
  
He leads Remus through the castle’s winding hallways until they reach a wooden doorway. There’s a drawing of a woman pasted haphazardly on it. "This is the Red tower and that," he points to the drawing, “is the Fat Lady.”  
  
Remus laughs. “I’m not even going to ask.”  
  
“It’s better you don’t, yeah.” James unlocks the door with a red card like the one Bea gave Remus. “This card lets you in Red tower. Don’t lose it. You’ll get detention and Bea will kill you.”  
  
Remus follows James inside. "This is the common room. We hang out and do homework here. Also parties sometimes.” He points to some stairs on the right of the room. "Those are the girl's rooms. Technically we’re not allowed up there, but who’s gonna know if you go, right?” James winks at him.  
  
Remus _knows _he doesn’t have a brain to mouth filter when he’s tired, which makes it ten times more embarrassing when he blurts, “I’m gay.”__  
  
James pauses and then shrugs. “So? The girls have better air conditioning.”  
  
Remus laughs without thinking. Relief washes over him and his knees feel weak.  
  
“Anyway,” James continues, pointing to the stairs on the opposite side of the room, "those are the boy's rooms. We stay up there." He motions for Remus to follow him and then walks up the stairs. Remus follows him up two flights, lugging his trunk behind him.  
  
“What room are you in?” Remus is almost startled by his own voice.  
  
“I’m in 38, just a door down. You’re rooming with Sirius. That’ll be a riot.” James mumbles the last part under his breath.  
  
They stop in front of door 36. Remus fiddles in his pocket for a key and inserts it into the lock. It fits and he turns it with a click, withdrawing the key and replacing it in his pocket. He pushes the door open.  
  
The room is lit by small lamp on a desk. Remus wants to look around the room, but all he can see is the lamp and the desk and the boy sitting behind it.  
  
He’s beautiful. His hair is long and black and pulled into a small ponytail and there are bangs framing his finely sculpted face. He has the features of a storybook vampire mixed with the skin of a tanned greek god and Remus doesn’t think he can breathe anymore because he’s wearing a tank top. (It has the word “Lions” emblazoned on it in gold, but Remus doesn’t notice until later.)  
  
James clears his throat and the boy looks up, locking eyes with Remus. Remus can feel his face burning and he kind of wants to melt into the ground and die. The boy smirks at him, as if he knows what Remus is thinking.  
  
James breaks the awkward silence first. “So! Remus meet Sirius, my best mate. Sirius meet Remus, my almost brother-in-law.”  
  
Remus laughs, almost hysterically. “She’s never going to go out with you, let alone marry you.”  
  
The boy, Sirius, grins. “Oh our Prongsy is persistent.”  
  
“Not as persistent as you. You’ve literally snogged everyone in our year, present company excluded.” James leans in towards Remus. “Careful, he might get you next.”  
  
Remus lets out a nervous laugh. He doesn’t want to think about kissing Sirius. Not at all.  
  
James grins. “Well, I’ll leave you two. Bye, have fun unpacking Remus.”  
  
Remus wants to reach out and grab James or trip him, anything to stop him leaving him and Sirius alone together, but then James is gone.  
  
Sirius nods at him. “I’m Sirius. My friends call me Padfoot.”  
  
Remus smiles weakly. “Remus. And my friends call me Remus.”  
  
Sirius smirks at him. “Oh we’ll fix the name thing. Don’t worry.” If the shark like smile on Sirius’ face is any indication, Remus should be very worried.  
  
“I’m uh going to unpack now.” Remus carries his trunk in awkwardly and places it on the ground. He manages to finish in record time with the incentive of sleep. (Nothing like a hot guy to make you want to curl up in a ball in your bed.)  
  
He resists the urge and instead decides to pull out his laptop and send Lily a quick email. It’s late enough for her to be asleep by now and he doesn’t think his thumbs will hold up under pressure.  
  
Remus falls asleep to the clacking of keys beside his bed and the light of a lamp filtering through his eyelids, casting his dreams in ivory and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize it is 2 AM and I have to wake up early tomorrow. My self-control fled when it saw Bea.


	3. Interlude One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Lily exchange emails and Lily most certainly does NOT have a thing for messy hair.

**from: remuslupin19**

**to: lilyevansthequeen**

**subject: Warts?**

 

Dear Lily,

 

Yes I’m writing this as a formal email. I know I’m a nerd, you don’t need to point that out (also you’re the one with the alphabetized books so HA).

 

I have a TON to tell you. First, I met your favorite person, James Potter. He asked about you, you know. I’d watch out for any wedding proposals if I were you.

 

Second, apparently they call Wenlock Warts here. Like  **W** enlock  **A** cademy of  **Arts** and  **S** cience. It took me a while to figure it out. Also they have houses (Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow) which all have mascots (Lions, Snakes, Eagles, and Badgers). It’s all very posh.

 

And thirdly, my roommate is… interesting. Imagine Ben Barnes from The Picture of Dorian Gray mixed with some Ezra Miller. That’s pretty much Sirius Black. Also he smirks. A lot.

 

Anyway, how’s dear Petunia and her (dare I say) boyfriend? How are you holding up? I miss you lots.

 

Love,

Remus

 

PS I packed socks right? I seem to be losing them and I’m not sure why.

  
  
  


**from: lilyevansthequeen**

**to: remuslupin19**

**subject: Re: Warts?**

 

My Dear Oblivious Remus,

 

Tell James he can go drown in a lake for all I care. In fact, tell him I encourage it. And yes I alphabetize my books. Got a problem with that?

 

Warts sounds posh alright. Let me guess… your in Red, same as  James Potter? Also, who has a badger as a mascot? From henceforth, the Yellow mascot is a sphynx and no one can tell me otherwise.

 

Remus. I will tell you this once and once only. I’ve known you long enough to say that if you compare someone to Ben Barnes, you have a crush. And you do have one. It’s probably as big as James Potter’s ego.

 

Petunia is alright. Vernon is still a pig and I hate him. I miss you too. 

 

Love,

Lily

 

PS Yes you packed socks you huge dork

  
  
  


**from: remuslupin19**

**to: lilyevansthequeen**

**subject: Nope nope nope and nope**

 

Dear Lily,

 

No no nope no nope nope nope nope nope.

 

Love,

Remus

 

PS I mentioned James Potter once and you took that and mentioned him three times. If I have a crush the size of James Potter’s ego, you have one the size of the lake you said you want him to drown in. (Also I know you have a thing for his hair. ADMIT IT)

  
  
  


**from: lilyevansthequeen**

**to: remuslupin19**

**subject: Re: Nope nope nope and nope**

 

Dear Remus,

 

I will pretend you didn’t just say I liked James Potter and instead admitted to liking a certain Black.

 

Love,

Lily

 

PS Vernon called me a bitch while taking to Petunia. I think I might murder him.

  
  
  


**from: remuslupin19**

**to: lilyevansthequeen**

**subject: I’d rather you didn’t end up in jail (also I’m sorry)**

 

Dear Lily,

 

I know you hate him, I really do, but please don’t resort to murder. Also James was stealing my socks and he won’t give them back unless I gave him your email and number BUT I made him promise to be decent. He said to tell you “It’s about the two pining idiots.” Sorry?

 

Love,

Remus

 

PS Please don’t kill me

  
  
  


**from: jamesthebestpotter**

**to: lilyevansthequeen**

**subject: The pining idiots**

 

I need a favor. Are you up for getting Remus and Sirius together?

 

-J

  
  
  


**from: lilyevansthequeen**

**to: jamesthebestpotter**

**subject: Re: The pining idiots**

 

Yes. You’re lucky I’m tired of Remus texting me in all caps about his hair.

 

-L

  
  
  


**from: jamesthebestpotter**

**to: lilyevansthequeen**

**subject: Re: The pining idiots**

 

Good. I’ll get back to you when I have a plan.

 

-J

 

PS You think that’s bad? Sirius bought him chocolates the other day. AND HE DIDN’T EAT ANY

 

 

 

**from: lilyevansthequeen**

**to: jamesthebestpotter**

**subject: Re: The pining idiots**

 

Typical.

 

-L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it is no longer 2 AM


	4. Interlude Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James and Lily are NOT a couple, Peter is 5th wheeled, and Dorcas and Marlene make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete, TheOtherOne - Peter
> 
> Marls, TheMeanOne, TheScaryOne - Marlene
> 
> TheSaneOne - Lily
> 
> TheHotOne, Idiot - James
> 
> TheObliviousOne - Dorcas

from: jamesthebestpotter

to: lilyevansthequeen

subject: Idea

 

I think I have a plan. Can I get Marlene in on this? She knows Sirius almost as well as I do. Peter too.

 

-J

  
  


from: lilyevansthequeen

to: 

subject: Re: Idea

 

Why not?

 

-L

  
  


from: jamesthebestpotter

to: lilyevansthequeen, marls8199, wormtailpete

subject: pining idiots 2.0

 

Everyone knows about Remus and Sirius right?

 

-J

  
  


from: marls8199

to: lilyevansthequeen, wormtailpete, jamesthebestpotter

subject: Re: pining idiots 2.0

 

Yes. Can we please use cell phones? It’s not the 20th century anymore.

  
  


**_James_ ** _ created group:  _ **_“pining idiots”_ **

**_James_ ** _ added _ **_Lily_ **

**_James_ ** _ added _ **_Marls_ **

**_James_ ** _ added _ **_Pete_ **

 

**James:** better?

 

**Marls:** yes

**Lily:** is there a point to this

 

**James:** yes

 

**James:** marlene, can you add dorcas?

 

**Marls:** ...why

 

**James:** please?

 

**Marls:** no.

 

**James:** fine, ill just get sirius to tell me her number

 

**Marls:** James no

 

**Pete:** James yes

 

**_James_ ** _ added _ **_Dorcas_ **

 

**Dorcas:** what is this for?

 

**Marls:** study group

 

**James:** don’t listen to her, she’s a liar

 

**James:** we’re trying to get remus and sirius together

 

**Lily:** I don’t know how i convinced myself this was a good idea

 

**_James_ ** _ changed his name to _ **_TheHotOne_ **

**_James_ ** _ changed  _ **_Lily’s_ ** _ name to _ **_TheSaneOne_ **

 

**TheSaneOne:** I regret all my life choices

 

 ** _James_** _changed_ ** _Dorcas’_** _name_ _to_ ** _TheObliviousOne_**

 

**Marls:** j a m e s  n o

 

**TheHotOne:** James  y e s

 

 ** _James_** _changed_ ** _Marls’_** _name_ _to_ ** _TheMeanOne_**

**_James_ ** _ changed _ **_Pete’s_ ** _ name to _ **_TheOtherOne_ **

 

**TheOtherOne:** I feel attacked

 

 ** _TheSaneOne_** _changed_ ** _TheHotOne’s_** _name_ _to_ ** _Idiot_**

 

**TheSaneOne:** now, will you please tell us your terrible plan

 

**Idiot:** ok ok

 

**Idiot:** wait hang on

 

**_Idiot_ ** _ changed the group name to _ **_‘Project Wolfstar’_ **

 

**Idiot:** better

 

**TheSaneOne:** ...why

 

**Idiot:** well, sirius is a star and remus is one of the twins in mythology that was brought up by wolves

 

**TheSaneOne:** oh… that’s a pretty solid explanation

 

**TheMeanOne:** stop stalling and tell us your fucking plan

 

**TheOtherOne:** LANGUAGE

 

**Idiot:** thanks pete

 

**Idiot:** i’m not sure how to say this tactfully, so i’ll just put it bluntly

 

**Idiot:** marls, you’re close to sirius right?

 

**TheMeanOne:** yes

 

**Idiot:** you should seduce him and make remus jealous

 

**TheSaneOne:** james that’s a terrible idea

 

**Idiot:** ugh i know

 

**Idiot:** i couldn’t think of anything else

 

**TheObliviousOne:** I think I have an idea

 

**TheObliviousOne:** But only if you’re ok with it, marls

 

**TheMeanOne:** i’m pretty sure i’d be ok with anything at this point

 

**TheMeanOne:** sirius made me promise i didn’t like remus

 

**TheMeanOne:** and I’m the gayest person i know

 

**TheObliviousOne:** ok, let me DM you

 

**TheMeanOne:** cool

 

**TheOtherOne:** awww look at them being all cute

 

**TheOtherOne:** I feel like such a fifth wheel

 

**TheSaneOne:** what do you mean?

 

**TheOtherOne:** well you and James are basically a couple and now marls and dorcas are being cute and stuff

 

**TheSaneOne:** WE AREN’T A COUPLE

  
  


_ Private message from  _ **_Dorcas_ ** _ to  _ **_Marlene_ **

 

**Dorcas:** You know how Sirius really really wants us to be together?

 

**Marlene:** yes?

 

**Dorcas:** Well, what if you make him a deal that you’ll idk ask me out or something if he does something about his crush on Remus

 

**Marlene:** i think that might actually work

 

**Marlene:** hang on i gtg. meet you on the football pitch in 10

 

**Dorcas:** of course

  
  


**_‘Project Wolfstar’_ **

 

**TheObliviousOne:** we have a plan

 

**Idiot:** care to share with the rest of us?

 

**TheMeanOne:** nope. it’ll be a surprise

 

**TheOtherOne:** i don’t know weather to be scared or happy

 

**TheObliviousOne:** i’m usually both where Marls is concerned

 

**_TheMeanOne_ ** _ changed her name to  _ **_TheScaryOne_ **

 

**TheScaryOne:** you should be  _ terrified _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hell to format, but I hope you guys liked it! I know it's two interludes back to back, but I couldn't help myself. I'm still astonished that people are actually reading this! I estimate roughly 10 chapters left. Some of those might be more interludes, but they further the plot, don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are welcome and encouraged!


End file.
